The Problem with Technology
by Hantsuki
Summary: Ryou sighed in frustration. Yes, his dark has been having some technical difficulties ever since he got his own body, but things gradually got worse. Now, it came to the computer. Fortunately, Bakura has not found Ryou's cell phone yet . . .


**Rated PG-13 for light swearing and for the fact that Bakura is in this fanfict. ****Yuugiou and all its characters (including Yuugi's cheerleaders) belong to Kazuki Takahashi and I have no claim on any of them (even though I wish I did like a lot of people).  
-----**

**The Problem with Technology**

Ryou sighed in frustration. Yes, his dark has been having some technical difficulties ever since he got his own body, but things gradually got worse. It was one bad thing after another. First it was the radio. Then it came to the toilet . . . which no one would really want to know about. Ryou would not want to explain it to anybody anyway. It was too much of an embarrassing story to bring up. Now, it came to the computer. Yes, the computer. The one thing that teenagers possibly happen to always bring up into their conversation while they exchange small talk with each other about random topics. Well, it was either that or the cell phone. Fortunately, Bakura has not found Ryou's cell phone _yet_.

"Hey, Ryou?"

"What is it?"

". . . What the hell is this stupid little card for?"

Bakura opened his hand to reveal a miniature card that was broken into two pieces. It looked familiar . . . somehow. It took Ryou two seconds to realize what it was.

". . . Bakura?! That was the Subscriber Identity Module card!

Ryou was talking awfully fast for Bakura to completely compute what it is he said exactly. Bakura rose his brows.

"The submissive ideal model . . . what?"

Ryou let out an exaggerated sigh as usual and shook his head in defeat. He did not bother explaining it to his dark, who was already amusing himself with something else anyway. Even though Bakura is over 5000 years older than Ryou, and even though Bakura did not agree with Ryou's reasoning, Ryou was convinced that Bakura acted a bit childish at times. He would not dare bring _that_ up again. At least not when Bakura was sober. If he did, Bakura would have probably sent him to the Shadow Realm. Looks like Ryou has to save up even more to replace another item he had lost. Unfortunately, that was actually the only phone he had. He did not bother replacing the house phone again once Bakura broke it, so he got himself a cell phone which was inevitably destroyed by his dark as well.

"I wonder if Yuugi has to put up with this sort of trouble with Yami."

After a moment of cogitating, Ryou sighed again, knowing that Yuugi probably did not have to put up with the same trouble he has to. At least not constantly. After all, it is not like _his_ dark was Thief King in Ancient Egypt. He was actually the freaking Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt which was the complete opposite of Bakura in social rankings, and as you can predict, in personality as well.

"Why the hell are you thinking about the Pharaoh?!"

An exceptionally jealous voice interrupted his thoughts. Ryou wished that his link with Bakura disappeared when their souls divided in separate bodies. Well, there have been some situations where Ryou was glad that he had the link with Bakura. He has saved him quite a few times as a matter of fact. He once saved him from Anzu with her friendship speech and all.

Bakura grew impatient with his light and started yelling incoherent curses before actually approaching him and giving him the, I-said-why-the-hell-were-you-thinking-about-that-Ra-damned-Pharaoh?! look. If it was a normal person under such a glare, he or she would not have survived. But luckily for Ryou, he had been under said glare quite a few times in the past and he has learned to ignore him which pisses off Bakura even more. It was not exactly the best idea to do in such a situation, but it was that or actually facing him which was not a real option if he wanted to live. Not like Bakura would kill him or anything, but like a confused animal, you never know what Bakura will do when heavily provoked.

Time seemed to slow down and the tension was growing exhaustingly heavy between the two. The combination of glaring and ignoring each other did not seem to stop before Ryou finally faced Bakura and carefully and simply explained why _exactly_ he was thinking about the Pharaoh.

Bakura remained displeased.

"Let me see. What you meant to say was that I'm much more of an importunate person than that Pharaoh, is that correct?"

Bakura's glare grew more leering than before, which surprised Ryou. He usually knew when his dark's glare would change, but this one was unexpected.

"N-no! T-that's not it. R-really!"

Ryou grew flustered under Bakura's merciless stare.

"What the hell are you trying to say then?!"

It was hard for Ryou to return calm when he panicked. It took a while before Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but a knock at the door interrupted him. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to motion towards the door.

Bakura scowled down with ruthless eyes while Ryou looked up with distressing eyes. The two were locked into a battle of stares, neither one averting his gaze from the other. Their expressions appeared different, but both contained a look of hurtfulness as they stared. Another series of knocks at the door finally tore their attention away from each other and Bakura was the first to approach the door and answer it while Ryou hesitantly followed.

"Yuugi, are you sure Ryou is home?"

"Yup. He usually is. What's the matter, Yami?"

"Well, it's just . . . what if that lowly thief were to answer the door instead?"

Just as Yami had finished his sentence, someone cleared his throat and a growl followed. Yami stood aloof as he realized that the Thief King was standing before the door.

"Well, speak of the devil."

Ryou heard it all. He shook his head and sighed once again. It was quite obvious that the two would never get along like a cat and a dog. Yuugi repeated Ryou's actions and attempted to step inside before he was stopped by his dark.

"Wait, Yuugi. You shouldn't go inside of a house that contains a pathetic thief. He might do something unjust!"

"Oh, come on Yami. You know Bakura wouldn't do something like that! He's much more considerate now that he has his own body. Besides, Ryou is training him and I'm sure he's developed into a more people-person sort of person."

Bakura instantly clenched his teeth and twitched uncontrollably. Every single word came out in such a childish and happy tone. It annoyed the hell out of him. The more the little midget was smiling all the time, the more he felt like punching the Pharaoh for allowing his light to be so naive and innocent. It must be a crime. And what the hell was that "training him" thing about? He was going to have a word with Ryou once the two pathetic souls would leave.

_This kid should at least eat some vegetables or something. He's ridiculously short. He doesn't get out much either. Even I do not know how the Pharaoh could allow such innocence at his household. Well, it isn't the Pharaoh's house exactly. It does belong to his light, but still . . . Well, it's a good thing Ryou isn't such a naive little boy anymore or I would have kicked him out of his own house a long time ago!_

_Bakura!_

Ryou gave a I-heard-everything-you-said look to Bakura. It was apparent that Ryou was not at all pleased, but he allowed the little incident to be forgotten soon after. Ryou did not want to cause more trouble than there already was.

"Hey Yuugi!"

Speaking of trouble, there was more to come.

"Great. The Pharaoh's Ra-damned cheerleaders are here. Might as well call Kaiba over and we can all have a tea party."

Ryou looked at Bakura with pleading eyes, hoping he will cooperate with the situation. Of course, Ryou was basically just asking for a miracle that was never to come. Usually, miracles had a small chance of occurring, even if it is the smallest chance, this one was an exception. The slim chances that would exist in any other situation fell to zero percent. Any miracle that involved Bakura simply had no chance of coming true, really.

It only took exactly 14 minutes for everyone to enter Ryou's house before another fight broke up again. This time, the fight involved Honda and Bakura.

"Why is _he_ here, Ryou?"

Yuugi desperately tried to delay the inevitable.

"Honda, you shouldn't ask questions like that. It's kinda rude."

"Why so, Yuugi? It is Ryou's house after all. He shouldn't have to have a thief live with him if he doesn't want to."

Honda's comment caused a smirk to curve across the Pharaoh's lips. Yami crossed his arms and nodded his head at Honda in approval.

Ryou lowered his head. He was either too ashamed to say anything or too embarrassed to explain.

Bakura did not care either way. He was only focused on how he would plan to murder Honda and by the look in his eyes, it seemed like there was not a soul on earth who was able to stop him. Many cruel ideas popped into his head and he began placing them in order of whether they would be effective towards such a weakling like him or not. Bakura was thinking of a perfect plan. He would torture Honda. He would not torture him too much because he knew that his pathetic soul could not bare it, but he would do just enough to keep himself amused for a while.

On the other hand, Ryou did not care for violence too much, if it was not that obvious already. After seeing Bakura glare at Honda for the sixth time in two minutes, he decided to separate the two. He dragged Bakura into the kitchen and started to interrogate him. Ryou assumed that when Bakura would want a certain mortal dead, he would give them at least five death glares in three minutes, meaning this situation was worse than others. Ryou would then always ask the same three questions once he found out that Bakura had another victim on his list.

"Why do you want him dead?"

It may seem like an easy question, but it would usually take Bakura at least twenty minutes before thinking of a _reasonable_ answer. Quite sad, indeed.

"That damned mortal should mind his own business. Besides, it's not like the Pharaoh would care if he loses one cheerleader. He'll get plenty more unless they defy me, too."

"Well, Honda isn't exactly a friend of the Pharaoh's anyway. He's Yuugi's friend, so you would upset him if you decide to . . . um . . . y-yeah."

Bakura stared at him unphased. Apparently he could not have cared less. After a moment, Ryou broke the silence with his next question.

"Are you _really_ going to kill him?"

"Why, yes. Of course."

It usually took Bakura two seconds to answer the second question, but he broke his record and answered it in half of a second. I guess that is what you call "without a second thought."

"If you do end up killing him, will you feel any remorse?"

"Of course not. No one will miss him. Why the hell would they anyway? I'm positive you won't even notice him either. He's nothing more than a pencil-shaped-hair cheerleader and that's all he'll ever be. Unless I kill him of course. He then will be a dead pencil-shaped-hair cheerleader."

Ryou was shocked at Bakura's ability to answer the questions at such a swift level. He finally came to a conclusion. Bakura must have been practicing! Perhaps he was practicing a little too much, actually.

"Is that all you will be asking? or did you come up with a new question this time?"

Ryou was not too fond of Bakura's sarcastic tone, but he learned to deal with it. He decided that they should return to the group so nobody would think his dark sent him to the Shadow Realm to "torture" him again. In other words, Ryou tentatively shook his head which was enough of an answer for Bakura whom stomped back into the other room.

Apparently, Bakura was the talk of the crowd since everyone turned their attention towards him right after he took two steps into the room. He merely gave a devious smile which caused each of them to wonder what him and Ryou were talking about, or rather what he did to Ryou while they conversed.

Everyone realized they were holding their breath when Ryou strolled into the room. They each felt relieved to know that he was still alive or at least in the same dimension anyway, since it was highly unlikely for Bakura to kill his own light.

Honda's egotistical mind brought him to believe that he won that little "fight" which caused him to boast and brag about how Bakura had ran away like a scared little puppy. However, Jounouchi took this as an offense and reminded Honda of how Kaiba always says that to him. Honda apologized and while Ryou and Bakura, or at least Ryou, dismissed themselves from the group again to talk about another topic in the kitchen, the uninvited guests conversed as usual.

As Bakura and Ryou walked into the kitchen, Ryou took a look back at the chattering group in the living room and decided to prepare some tea in hope of encouraging peace and preventing anymore future fights for today.

Bakura watched the water being boiled and leaned back against the sink in a relaxed position before another deviant smile crossed his lips.

"So Ryou, tell me again about this submissive ideal model. Is she hot?"  
-----

**Now onto some little details while writing this. I actually wrote this two years ago or so, but I went back and read it, and it sounded like crap, so I redid it. In truth, I rewrote this story completely once, and edited it with new stuff over ten times or so.**

**Alright, as for the title "The Problem with Technology," in this situation anyway, it can be very misleading as you can see with Bakura's last comment in the end. xD Don't ask why I ended it like that. I just wanted some kind of ending because I really wanted people to read this.**

**This story will be considered a one-shot unless someone wants me to continue this and write a second chapter, in which case, I could try to do.**


End file.
